Happy Halloween, Nii-san!
by 2721Sora
Summary: Akhirnya aku menemukannya, dan aku dapat mengatakan satu kalimat yang selalu tertahan setiap tahunnya. One-shot, Halloween Fic! Dark Sora! Read and Review please :D


"**Happy Halloween, Nii-san."**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Horor and Friendship/Family.  
Character: Sora and Vanitas

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

**A/N: Halloween Fic! Dark Sora. Hehe, Akhirnya aku bisa membuat Fic ini. Aku bingung saat membuatnya. Special Thanks for GiU and Sien for helping me :D  
Okay, Happy reading, hope you like it.**

"_**blabla..." **_**Vanitas yang berbicara.**

"**blabla..." Dark Sora yang berbicara.**

* * *

Tanggal 13 Oktober, anak pindahan itu masuk ke kelas 10 – B. Dia berambut brunette spike, bermata biru dan tersenyum ceria. Dia membungkukan badan lalu memberi hormat, kemudian mengenalkan dirinya pada teman-teman barunya. Tanggal lahir, hobi, kesukaannya, dan namanya...

"Hai semua... namaku **Sora Szent** _yoroshiku_!"

"Baiklah Sora, kau duduk di kursi kosong itu," kata guru homeroom 10 – B sambil menunjuk ke bangku kosong nomor 2 dari depan dekat jendela.

Sora tersenyum sekali lagi dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Guru homeroom 10 – B segera membuka materi pelajaran. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sora,

"Hei Sora... aku Heyner," katanya. Sora memandang Heyner sekilas, _hm.._ berambut blonde yang sengaja beratakan dan dia tersenyum kecil pada Sora, "kau ikut pesta Halloween akhir bulan ini?"

Sora terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Un... kalau bisa aku ikut. Aku harus mempersiapkan kostum dan sebagainya, kan?" kata Sora.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kalau kau tidak bisa tidak apa, tapi kau harus ikut karena-"

"Eh, kudengar di sekolah ini sudah tidak pernah merayakan pesta Halloween?" kata Sora memotong perkataan Heyner.

"Memang, karena dulu ada masalah sehingga sekolah ini 2 tahun tidak merayakan Halloween. Tapi sekarang berbeda..." kata Heyner sambil melipat tangannya dan tersenyum pada Sora.

Sora balas tersenyum kecil, lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau... kau tau apa masalahnya?" tanya Sora kecil tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Heyner.

"Mana kutahu, guru-guru tutup mulut tentang masalah itu, dan mengelak dari pertanyaan itu. Sampai sekarang masih misteri. Para seniorjuga nggak tau. Ah, masa bodo..." kata Heyner sambil menaruh tasnya ke atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas tasnya, lalu tertidur.

'_Cepatnya...'_ pikir Sora saat melihat Heyner yang sudah tertidur. Lalu dia kembali menatap guru yang sedang menerangkan materi di depan kelas, _'Halloween kah..."_

"_**... Nii-san**__."_

.

.

**Malam itu, suara langkah kaki terdengar keras di koridor 12.**

"**Sensei..."****panggil seseorang anak.**

**Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, bayangan seorang **_**anak**_** laki-laki yang sedang membawa pisau terlihat jelas olehnya.**

**Segera dia berlari secepat mungkin, **

**Namun berhenti saat suara ketawa menggelegar di koridor itu...**

**Dia bergetar.**

**Tapi suara langkah kaki itu mendekat.**

_**Tuk... tuk... tuk...**_

**Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang memeganginya, dan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dia tidak bisa menggerakan badannya dan terjatuh duduk. Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. **_**Anak**_** itu sudah berada di belakangnya...**

**Pisau yang tadinya dimainkan **_**anak**_** itu, membeset kulitnya.**_** Anak**_** itu hanya tertawa puas dan terus membesetkan pisaunya kebadannya. **_**Anak**_** itu tertawa sambil mencaci-makinya...**

"**Guru tak berguna! Sampah! Tak bertanggung jawab! Kalian para guru musnahlah saja!"**

**Dia menjerit kesakitan merasakan luka di kulitnya yang menganga besar. Darah bercucuran. Dia meminta ampun, tapi tidak di dengarkan**_**nya**_**. Belum lagi saat **_**anak**_** itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan menyiramkan ke tubuhnya. Bau menyengat yang sangat familiar baginya... **_**minyak tanah.**_

"**Kau tau? Ini adalah awal permulaan. Aku datang untuk membawakan hadiah dari neraka. Hadiah dari Nii-san yang kalian bunuh itu..."****kata **_**anak**_** itu sambil menyiramkan air dalam botol itu. **

"_Kau... Kau adiknya 'DIA'? Ma-Maafkan aku... ampuni a-__**"**_

"**Ampun tidak cukup membawa Nii-san hidup lagi..."****kata**_**nya**_** sambil membuang botol itu dan mengambil korek api dan memperlihatkan ke guru itu.**

_**Anak**_** itu melemparkan korek api itu dan dengan sekejab api membakar tubuhnya. Dia menjerit dan minta belas kasihan**_**, **_**"Ini... hadiah dari Nii-san. Kata Nii-san, dia belum sempat memberikan hadiah Halloweennya 2 tahun yang lalu," **

_**Anak **_**itu meninggalkan gurunya yang terbakar, seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar raungan dan jeritan guru itu. Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang persis mirip dengan murid yang berusaha membunuhnya tadi, muncul di depan guru itu, sambil tersenyum sadis lalu berkata...**

"_**Happy halloween, Sensei..."**_

.

.

Hari itu tanggal 20 Oktober. Sora sudah mendapatkan teman baru yang cukup dekat dengannya, Heyner, Pance, Roxas, Ollete, Xion dan Namine. Di sekolah ini Sora sudah punya sahabatnya dari kecil, Riku. Sayangnya dia di kelas yang berbeda dengan Sora. Tapi mereka sering makan siang bersama.

"Bagaimana adaptasimu, Sora?" tanya Riku sambil membuka bekalnya.

"_Good as always_," jawab Sora sambil membuka bekalnya,_ "..._ tapi pelajaran di sekolah ini _killer_ semua..." keluh Sora.

"Kau belum terbiasa..."

"Otakmu masih beku Sora..."

"Otakmu juga, Heyner..."

"Kau harus banyak makan, Sora..."

"Jangan kebanyakan, nanti kayak gendut Pance..."

"Aku nggak gendut. Aku hanya montok."

"Sudah... ayo kita makan."

Okay, Selain Sora dan Riku yang lainpun ikut makan bersama. Roxas, Heyner, Ollete, Pance, Xion, dan Namine.

"Ittadakimasu!" kata semuanya bersama, yah walau ada yang dalam hati.

Sambil makan diantara mereka ada yang menyalin tugas, ada yang curhat, ada yang main game, dan masing-masing punya dunia sendiri. Hanya saja, Xion saat itu sedang diam...

"Xion, ada apa?" tanya Namine. Otomatis semua mata tertuju pada Xion. Xion hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Kau tak ap-"

"Aku nggak apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja." Katanya pelan.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Roxas.

"Halloween... semua murid sudah menyiapkan kostum dan _property_, tapi guru-guru masih ada yang menentang, bahkan _stand-stand _untuk pesta juga belum di buat, ini sudah tanggal 20. Bagaimana kalau tahun ini juga batal..."

"Kalau batal, kita tetap bikin..." kata Heyner.

"Betul..."

"Dananya?" tanya Riku.

"Cari sponsor dan sumbangan... hehe,"

"Bicara itu gampang, Pance..." kata Roxas sambil menghela nafas.

"But..."

"Hahaha..."

"Hm... **Halloween**..." gumam Sora pelan, namun tidak ada yang mendengar.

.

"Hei Sora..." panggil Roxas sambil mengejar Sora saat pulang sekolah.

"What's up, Rox..." jawabnya.

"Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Roxas.

"Un... mau kemana lagi. Pulang sekolah, langsung pulang ke rumah, kan?" kata Sora datar.

"Hm.. kalau gitu, ikut aku bentar..." kata Roxas sambil menarik tangan Sora.

"A.. tu-tunggu..."

Sora dan Roxas menuju ke suatu taman kecil. Di sana ada kios ice cream. Roxas tersenyum saat melihat kios itu, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Obaa-chan..." panggil Roxas sambil masuk kios itu. Sora mengikuti Roxas masuk dengan malu-malu.

"Ah... Roxas-kun, _irashai..._" kata pemilik toko itu.

"Baa-chan, 2 sea salt ice cream, _onegai_..." kata Roxas semangat sambil menyuruh Sora mendekat.

"Teman barumu, Roxas-kun? _Hai, Doozo..._" kata pemilik toko itu sambil menyerahkan 2 Ice Cream ke Roxas. Roxas menerimanya, kemudian memberinya ke Sora.

"_Hai, Baa-chan..._ dia baru pindah ke sekolahku."

"Um.. Hallo, namaku Sora..." kata Sora memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk.

"Hallo Sora-kun... sering mampir ke toko, _Baa-chan _yah.." kata pemilik toko itu dan tersenyum ramah pada Sora. Sora balas dengan senyum cerianya dan menjilat ice cream itu.

"_Oishi, _rasanya unik, manis bercampur asin..." komen Sora.

"Um... ini Ice cream favoriteku, Heyner, Pance dan Ollete. Kami sering ke sini bersama, hehe. Oh iya, kalau kau mendapat Stick Ice Cream yang bertuliskan "Winner" segera tukarkan ke toko ini. Kau akan mendapat hadiah loh. Aku, Heryner dkk belum mendapatkannya." Kata Roxas.

"Hehehe... kau suka sekali Ice Cream di sini yah..." kata Sora.

"Yup. Apalagi, suasana di sini enak, terasa sangat damai... jadi betah beralam-lama di sini," kata Roxas dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sora, "... nee, kalau kau punya masalah, ceritalah padaku, pada Riku, Heyner atau yang lain... kita bisa jaga rahasia kok..." lanjutnya.

"Eh? Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang punya banyak masalah?" tanya Sora kaget.

"A.. bu-bukan begitu. Itu kalau kau lagi ada masalah. Tapi, belakangan ini kau cenderung diam. Kami khawatir loh..." kata Roxas.

"Hm.. mungkin kalau aku cerita padamu tak apa..." gumam Sora.

"Eh?"

"Aku, punya kakak kembar. Dia adalah kakak yang sangat hebat bagiku. Tapi kami terpisah saat kami berumur 8 tahun, dan yang kutau sekarang dia sudah..." Sora tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan tertunduk.

"Ah... _wakatta,_ Cheer up Sora... masih ada kami, kau tidak kesepian lagi..." kata Roxas, "Ah, sudah mulai gelap... ayo kita pulang..."

"Okay... nee Roxas, Thanks," kata Sora dan berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Your Welcome..."

.

"**But, It was too late..."**

.

Tanggal 23

"KYAAAA!" terdengar suara jeritan dari koridor kelas 12. Semua murid yang berada di koridor itu segera keluar dari ruang kelas dan mencari sumber suara tadi.

"AAHH!" Terdengar jeritan lagi. Kali ini dari ujung koridor. Saat itu seorang guru baru bernama Axel sedang mengajar di kelas 12 – C. Axel segera lari keujung koridor, dan melihat...

Rekan kerjanya, terbujur kaku dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Terbakar, dengan luka sayatan banyak membekas di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia melihat bekas darah yang sudah mengering berceceran di sekitarnya. Axel menyuruh semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru-guru senior yang berada di koridor itu dan melihat rekan kerja mereka, terdiam tak bisa bicara. Apalagi saat mereka membaca pesan yang ada di dinding itu, tubuh mereka langsung bergetar hebat...

"_**Happy Halloween, Sensei..." –Van...**_

"Aw.. namanya tidak terlihat. Va-n? Van...?" kata Axel saat di ruang guru.

"Axel! Lupakan kejadian tadi!" kata guru seorang seniornya.

"Tapi, itu kasus pembunuhan. Bagaimanapun kita harus lapor pada polisi atau-"

_**BRAK!**_

"LUPAKAN KEJADIAN TADI!"

"..."

"Why?" gumam Axel sambil meninggalkan ruang guru.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, gosip mulai menyebar. Ada hantu yang menghantui sekolahan. Ada hantu yang menyertai hari Halloween dan sebagainya. Murid-muridpun mulai dipulangkan lebih awal. Berharap perisiwa itu tidak mengenai para murid. Tapi kenyataanya lain...

Peristiwa pembunuhan itu tetap berlangsung. Setiap malam seseorang guru tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Dengan pesan kematian, "Happy Halloween" yang tertulis di dekat mayat.

Murid-murid mulai panik dan melapor ke orang tua. Tetapi guru-guru yang tersisa tetap menentang. Beberapa murid ditarik mundur dari sekolah itu. Guru-guru pun tetap keras kepala dan mengadakan pelajaran seperti biasa. Walau pelajaran mejadi lebih menegangkan dan murid-murid tidak bisa memfokuskan ke pelajaran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar jeritan keras dari aula.

Sekali lagi, seorang guru tewas terbakar... kali ini di siang hari.

Murid-murid mejadi panik dan dipulangkan gasik.

Diantara murid yang panik, seorang anak tersenyum sadis dan bergumam di dalam hatinya...

.

"**Hari ini tanggal 25, Tinggal 10 orang lagi-kah..." **kata_nya_ dalam hati sambil menyeringai lebar.

.

**Tanggal 26**

"Aahhh!" geram Heyner memecahkan keheningan. Seperti biasa Heyner, Pance, Ollete, Roxas, Sora, Namine, Xion dan Riku berkumpul bersama. Kali ini di ruang kelas 10 – B.

"..."

"Mengapa kalian semua diam sih?" tanya Heyner Frustasi.

"Aku takut..." kata Xion pelan, Namine mendekat kearah Xion dan menenagkannya.

"Heyner... bagaimana kalau kita ikut pulang seperti yang lain..." kata Ollete.

Heyner menatap Ollete, lalu berganti menatap Namine dan Xion. "Bagaimana kalau kita menangkap pembunuh _Sensei-Sensei _kita!" usulnya dan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh yang lain. Lalu dia menghela nafas, "Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi..." keluhnya pelan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... Guru-guru juga menentang sekolah ini di tutup. Dan menolak penyelidikan polisi juga..." kata Riku. Walau Riku bilang begitu, Heyner masih menunduk lesu.

"Kau kecewa karena tahun ini tidak ada pesta Halloween?" tanya Roxas. Heyner hanya mengangguk.

"Kata siapa tidak ada pesta Halloween?" kata Sora tiba-tiba dengan ceria. Semuanya menatap Sora kaget, karena akhir-akhir ini dia jarang bicara.

"Apa maksudmu Sora?" tanya Pance.

"Pestanya kan sudah di mulai... hehe," kata Sora dan tersenyum.

"So-Sora... maksudmu pembunuhan ini adalah pesta Halloween tahun i-ini..." tanya Xion.

"Menyenangkan bukan... darahnya asli, mayatnya pun asli... ini adalah Halloween yang sebenarnya..." kata Sora dan tertawa kecil lalu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Oi Riku, apakah dia memang aneh seperti ini?" Tanya Heyner.

"_Saa_... aku sudah kehilangan kontak dari Sora sejak dia pindah. Yang kutau dia terpisah dari kakak kembarnya sejak dia berumur 8 tahun..." kata Riku.

"Kau kenal kakak kembarnya?"

"Nggak... aku hanya tau namanya karena dulu Sora sering menceritakan kakaknya. Tapi, itu sudah lama, dan sekarang aku lupa." Kata Riku.

.

.

**Tanggal 29 Oktober**

Karena protes dan tuntutan dari wali murid dan kepolisian, akhirnya sekolah harus di tutup. Guru-guru yang tersisa hanya 5, plus Sensei Axel dan Sensei Zexion. Axel dan Zexion adalah Sensei baru yang masuk 1 tahun yang lalu. Sisanya Sensei Saix, Sensei Xigbar dan Mr. Xehanort sekaligus kepala sekolah. Sensei Xehanort mengumumkan kalau tanggal 31 Oktober akan mengadakan upacara penutupan sekolah.

Diantara para murid yang menangis, Heyner hanya menunduk pasrah dan menahan kekesalan. Begitu juga Roxas, Pance, Namine, Ollete dan Xion. Riku hanya diam dan Sora... dia seperti biasa? Tenang-tenang saja.

_**What?**_

_** The day after tomorrow is Halloween Day right?**_

_**Then, we must celebrate it!**_

_**With more blood...**_

_**More screaming...**_

_**More Ghost and flame from hell!**_

"**Nii-san?"**

"_**Day after **__**Tomorrow, I'll come,  
We'll celebrate together, Sora.  
Halloween this year, I'll be beside you."**_

.

.

**Tanggal 31**

Pagi itu, di Twilight Academy, murid-murid yang tersisa berkumpul di aula indoor. Upacara penutupan biasa dilakukan pukul 8 pagi. Tapi...

"Hey Pance, Heyner... lihat Sora?" tanya Roxas.

"um.. Nggak. Aku dan Pance barusan sampai di sini..." kata Heyner.

"Ada apa Rox?" tanya Pance.

"Tadi, dia berangkat bersamaku dan Riku, tapi sesampai di depan sekolah dia langsung lari masuk ke dalam sekolah, lalu aku dan Riku mencarinya tapi belum ketemu..." kata Roxas.

"Kalo Sora, tadi dia ke ruang guru..." kata Namine yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Roxas. Xion dan Ollete yang di belakang Namine terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kaget Roxas.

"Woah. Kau mengagetkanku." Keluh Roxas.

"Kau mau menyusulnya?" tanya Xion.

"Nggak, aku mau memberi tau Riku sa−"_**  
**_  
"Roxas, Gawat!" teriak Riku dari pintu utama aula. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan dia terengah-engah. Baru kali ini Roxas dan kawan-kawan lihat wajahnya yang panik.

Roxas dan kawan-kawan mendekat, "Ada apa?" tanya Roxas.

"So-Sora. Ugh, Ikut aku!" kata Riku dan berlari keluar aula.

Mereka menuju ruang guru di koridor lantai 1. Saat mereka membuka pintu ruang guru, jam yang ada di ruang guru itu tiba-tiba berdentang. Mata Roxas dan kawan-kawan langsung mengarah ke 2 sosok tubuh yang berada di tengah ruang guru, lalu membelalakan mata. Saix Sensei dan Xigbar Sensei, tergeletak dan bermandikan darah. Kapak dan gergaji menancap di dada mereka, sedangkan senar piano melilit di leher mereka. Bekas luka dan sayatan pisau menganga lebar di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Namine, Xion dan Ollete menjerit dan jatuh duduk karena lemas, sedangkan Heyner dan pance menahan mual. Roxas memalingkan mukanya, begitu pula Riku.

"_**Happy Halloween, Sensei..." **_

Itu kalimat yang tertera di lantai. Kalimat itu ditulis menggunakan darahnya Saix dan Xigbar sensei.

"Ayo kita balik ke Aula..." kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Mereka segera menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"SORA!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ayo kita balik, upacaranya sudah di mulai." Kata Sora tenang dan jalan mendahului mereka.

.

"Selanjutnya, sambutan dari kepala sekolah, Mr. Xehanort. Waktu dan tempat saya persilahkan..." kata Zexion Sensei. Mr. Xehanort langsung menaiki panggung dan mengucapkan sambutannya sebagai kepala sekolah.

"Kau tau Roxas..." kata Sora pelan kepada Roxas yang ada di sampingnya.

"_What_?"

"Dia akan menjadi penutup dari rangkaian Halloween ini..." kata Sora sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Roxas yang nggak maksud dengan kata-kata Sora. Sora hanya terdiam dan terus menyeringai, memandang Mr. Xehanort.

Saat pidato sambutan selesai, Mr. Xehanort mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan...

"Well, let's countdown..." kata Sora.

"Eh?" gumam Roxas.

"_Three_... _Two_..." Sora mulai berdiri.

"Sora, ada ap−"

"**One..."**

Lampu sorot yang ada di atas Mr. Xehanort tiba-tiba lepas, dan mengenai kepala Mr. Xehanort. Darah keluar dari kepala Mr. Xehanort, dan murid-murid berteriak dan mulai panik. Sora berlari menuju panggung.

"Sora!" teriak Roxas.

"Roxas, ada apa?" tanya Riku.

"Sora, dia berlari menuju panggung."

"Apa yang dia lakukan..."

Sora naik ke atas panggung. Seringainya masih terukir di bibirnya, dan dia berjongkok di sebelah Mr. Xehanort. Dia mencolek darahnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di samping Mr. Xehanort.

"_**Happy Halloween..."**_

Seringainya makin lebar, kemudian dia berdiri dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Semuanya, hari ini adalah tanggal 31 Oktober, Happy Halloween untuk kita," katanya lalu dia menangkat tangan kanannya, "Karena itu, aku dan _**nii-san **_akan memberikan hadiah Halloween untuk kita..." lajutnya sambil menjentikan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba api menyulut gedung sekolah dan segera menyebar luas. Murid-murid yang masih terbengong akan ucapan Sora langsung panik dan segera keluar dari gedung sekolah. Heyner dan kawan-kawan segera keluar juga. Tapi Roxas masih terbengong di dalam.

"Roxas _you idiot_! Apa yang kau lakukan, ayo keluar!" teriak Heyner.

"Sora... Sora dia tidak ada..." kata Roxas.

"Eh?" mereka segera melihat ke panggung. Tapi Sora sudah tidak ada.

"Yang lebih penting ayo kita keluar..." kata Riku sambil menarik Roxas keluar.

Saat mereka sampai di luar gedung sekolah, mereka menatapi gedung sekolah mereka yang dilahap api.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" teriak Axel sensei sambil berkeliling mencari siswa siswi yang terluka. Zexion sensei membawa kotak p3k dan berteriak, "Ada yang terluka?"

"Oh iya, baru kusadari kalau semua sensei yang dibunuh adalah sensei senior. Axel dan Zexion sensei 'kan sensei baru." Kata Riku.

"Lagipula, aku masih tidak percaya Sora yang melakukan pembunuhan ini..." kata Ollete, "Ha-habis dia itu polos, baik dan ceria... _well, _walaupun akhir-akhir ini dia cenderung pendiam_." _lanjutnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sora menjadi aneh.." tambah Heyner.

"Kau sadar, saat Sora di panggung matanya dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berwarna emas..." kata Xion. Riku, Roxas, Heyner, Pance dan Namine menggeleng. _'Apakah hanya imajinasiku yah.." _batin Xion.

"Hey! Lihat, ada seseorang di atas gedung sekolah..." teriak seseorang.

"Ah! SORA!" teriak Roxas.

"Sora, apa yang kau lakukan, cepat turun!" teriak Riku.

"**Nggak mau**..."kata Sora.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin menyusul Kakakku..." katanya lagi.

"Sora!"

"Cepat turun!"

"_**Sora... aku menunggumu..." **_

"**Nii-san..."**

"Aku akan menyusul Vanitas-nii dan mengucapkan sesuatu padanya..." kata Sora sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Eh? Apa yang kau ucapkan Sora? Bukankah kakakmu sudah nggak a−" tiba-tiba api semakin membesar dan Sora membalikan badannya.

"SORA!" Teriak Roxas, kemudian dia berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

"_Oops_.. _hey_ _Kid_, apa yang kau lakukan. Api semakin membesar, jangan mendekat ke gedung." Kata Axel Sensei sambil menahan tangan Roxas.

"Sora, Sora ada di atas gedung..." kata Roxas yang mulai berlinang air mata dan memberontak, tapi Axel tetap menahannya. Entah mengapa Roxas merasa sedih.

"Roxas, Thank you..." kata Sora pelan, tapi entah mengapa Roxas seakan-akan dapat mendengarnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Roxas melihat Sora tersenyum dan melompat ke bawah. Roxas tercengang, itu senyumnya yang seperti biasa. Senyuman hangat saat Sora, Roxas dkk berkumpul bersama. Teriakan histeris dari murid-murid semakin menjadi.

"SORA!"

Tepat di bawah Sora, luapan api semakin besar, seakan-akan Sora terjun kedalam lautan api.

.

* * *

"**Am I regret for what I've done?  
****Am I happy?"**

"_**Well done Sora."**_

"**Nii-san"**

**No, I'm not regret.  
why?**

"**I just want to revenge for what they do to my twin brother.  
And I want to meet you, Brother.  
I want to say something to you,  
a sentence that always not accomplished every year."**

"**Finaly, I can meet you...  
I can say something to you...?**

**"Happy Halloween, Nii-san."**

**_The End._**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Ah, entah mengapa di cerita ini Kairi tidak muncul, tee hehe... _and _maaf jika masih ada ada miss typo, dan grammer yang salah. _Well, _bagi yang membaca fic Let's Alive maaf menunggu lama, aku belum sempat bikin lanjutannya karena fokus sama pelajaran dan fic Halloween ini. Akhir kata, _Ciao-ciao_. Well, please review, _minna._

Ah! Almost forgot...

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" :D

* * *

**OMAKE!**

.

**Tanggal 1 November**

Setelah kejadian di Twilight Academy, murid-murid segera mencari sekolah baru. Seorang anak berambut blonde masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kemudian, mamanya mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dia menyerahkan surat kepadanya. Setelah mamanya keluar dari kamar, dia membuka surat itu. Surat itu berisi stick ice cream yang bertuliskan "Winner", dan kertas kecil.

"_For you, Rox... thank you for everything_.  
Sora."

.

.

Di lain tempat, di depan sebuah rumah, seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver memencet bel. Seorang wanita dewasa berambut coklat membukakan pintu. Matanya yang emas tapi memerah dan masih terlihat bekas air mata. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mempersilahkan anak itu masuk.

"Silahkan duduk dulu Riku," kata wanita itu.

Riku meminta ijin untuk masuk kekamar anaknya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, nanti kubawakan teh dan biskuit kekamar Sora yah. Kamarnya di lantai 2. Kau pasti tau."

Riku segera menuju kamar Sora. Sampai di kamar Sora, kamarnya terlihat rapi. Padahal, dia ingat kalau kamarnya Sora selalu berantakan, sepertinya mamanya baru memberesi kamarnya.

Riku menjelajahi kamar Sora. Kemudian duduk di tempat belajar Sora. Diatas meja, terdapat 2 bingkai Foto, fotonya bersama Riku saat di Destiny Island –foto masa kecilnya, dan foto keluarganya. Di foto keluarganya, ada seseorang mirip dengan Sora, hanya berbeda warna rambut –rambut yang hitam dan warna mata –warna emas seperti mamanya, mereka berdua sedang duduk di ayunan taman. Di belakang mereka ada seorang lelaki dewasa berambut hitam spike bermata coklat, dan wanita berambut coklat bermata emas.

"Aku, Vanitas, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san"

Kemudian di samping foto itu, ada buku kecil, Riku membuka buku itu dan membaca sedikit.

"... Aku terpisah dari Vanitas-nii, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. aku kangen padanya..."

"... akhirnya aku tau dimana Vanitas-nii bersekolah. Aku akan menyusulnya..."

"... Eh? Tangal 31 Oktober Vanitas-nii meninggal? Kapan? Apa yang terjadi?..."

"... mereka membunuh Vantas-nii. Kalau begitu, aku harus membunuh mereka juga..."

"... akhirnya besok tanggal 31 Oktober, aku dapat bertemu dengan Nii-san dan mengatakan _Happy Halloween_ padanya..."

.

**OWARI.**

* * *

**By. 2721Sora**


End file.
